newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lize1325/Gamer
In this game we should bring out monthley clothing so ive made up a few names and you may like them! okay! January!: Pirates Harvey Clothing! Febuary!: Royal Navys Spy clothing! March!: A Pirates Life For Me Clothing! April!: Dress Like a Holigan Clothing! May: A Savy Scwashbucler Clothing! June!: Cpt In Red! July!: Brighty Clothing! August!: Emerald! September!: Dark color! October!: Undead Zombie Outfit! November: Guy Fox Outfit! December!: Santa Outfit! These are the clothing names um i think on each month we should have an event with all GM's and like normal gms and gm event gms and we can all go around on each isla and if someone finds them they get a gold code called: Gamemaster and it gives 100000 gold! i think this may be fair so they can get a nice amount of gold each month if they find us and if they dont at the 30 or 26th they will get a code called: Master and they get 2000 gold! just to be fair! um this part is for admins now! Okay admins i wanna talk to you about the bands now for the bands i think we should give a short banned to a long banned so lets says 1st banned is for 2 days 2nd is for 6 days 3rd is for 2 weeks and 4th banned it is a month and 5th its 6 months and 6th its 1 year the 7th its ever. if you admin please comment and leave why you agree if you Please leave a comment and tell me why you disagree! Okay this is now for chat mods! Okay chat mods (im a chat mod lol) id like to talk to you about the levels now i think the levels should actully go to level 0 to level 69 because i think it might be a big change from potco if you think it should go to level 60 or more or less just let me know :) now chat mods i would like to talk to you about some of the weapons to so um i think the weapons should go to level 1 to level 40. if you leave a comment say you agree and why and if you leave a comment saying if you disagree aand why! Okay this part is for members and rollback ChatMods and Admins you may read this :) Okay rollback and members id like to talk to you about Game Masters and codes okay i think the codes should be codes that are exiting like jolly rogers hat or a legendary weapon so here is some codes for you to read :) Code 5 days after game release: Redeem Code Goldy (100 gold) Code 10 days after game release: Redeem Code Pirate (Rare Purple Coat With Black Stripes) Code 12 days after game release: Redeem Code Bucaneer (Rare Sword, Sword Level 15) Code 29 days After game release: Redeem Code JollyRoger (Rare Jolly Roger Hat) Code 1 mounth After game release: Redeem Code Halloween (Famed Cursed Blade, Sword Level 22) (Halloween only) Code 1 mounth 10 Days After game release: Redeem Code Glop (500 Gold) Code 1 mounth 30 days after game release: Redeem Code Founder (Founder For one day Only Then Removed) Code 2 mounths after game release: Redeem Code BloodCutlass (Rare Cutlass, Sword Level 19) Code 2 mounths 5 Days After Game release: Bonfire (Rare Pistol, Pistol Level 20) (Guy fox only) Code 2 mounths 25 Days after game release: Darkbandana (Black bandana with ships over it) Code 2 mounths 31 days after game release: Reba (Dark red and light black vest men/Dark red and light black corset woman) Code 4 mounths After Game release: XP (Potion lasts 1 hour Double xp) Code 4 mounths 29 days after game release: Thunder (Legendary Blunderbuss, Level 27 Blunderbuss) Code 5 mounths after game release: robber (2000 gold) so thats the codes :) okay now for the game masters i think they should have a nice logo icon and color of name tag :) if you Leave a comments saying you agree and why and if you leave a comment say you disagree and why :) Note- Gleaming may you please make the logo icon and color of name tag ill make a blog on it later :) okay guys um i hope you like this and i hope im not boring you lol okay! Happy reading!!!